FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 3 - Monster Tamer
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 2 - Storm Warning Language Warning A few days have passed since Kreuz and the others have found Rebecca injured in the forest. She was brought back to Atakaze Town to treat her wounds. She is recovering well. Annie told the others about the weird things Rebecca said to her. No one was really sure what to make of it though. The best thing to do was to just keep an eye on her and look out for anything strange. Kreuz and Sky were sent out to guard a group of scientists as they surveyed the land. Nothing in particular was happening though, so they had some down time to chat. “So what do you think? Of Rebecca?” Kreuz asks. “She seems nice I guess. As long as we’re not teaching her how to hunt too.” Sky was serious about that last point. “How do you think she got here? She couldn’t just walk all the way here with wounds like those.” “I don’t fucking know dude, maybe she can fly or something.” Kreuz cut him a nasty look. “Be serious about this.” “Well it’s not like I would know!” Suddenly, one of the scientists yelled to them. “Would you two meatheads keep it down?! We’re almost done!” Kreuz let out a sigh. “What are you guys even doing?” “Need to know basis only! Now hush!” Another scientist snapped. Kreuz and Sky exchanged glances and decided to just stay quiet so they can finish their work. The sooner the scientists finish, the sooner they can leave. It wasn’t long before the work out there was finished. Kreuz and Sky have no clue what they were doing, but they suppose it must have been important. They returned to town and were able to relax for the rest of the day. That’s how most of the work here is. Not much happens. Later that evening, the team was inside their tent when someone was calling out. “You four, anyone home?” Kreuz went to see who it was, and it was the Project Manager from before. “Oh hi. What do you need?” “I wanted to let you know that the girl you brought in has been released from the infirmary. We have arranged a tent for her to stay in, but I’m leaving her as your responsibility.” Kreuz tilted his head a bit. “What does that even mean?” “She seems a bit distraught. We’re worried that she could potentially harm herself or something. Just keep an eye on her.” Without waiting for any response, the Project Manager walked away. “Hey wait! Why couldn’t you just- and he’s gone.” “Are we ever going to bother to learn that guy’s name?” Blue asked, almost like the current conversation never happened. The others just ignored him. They were a bit concerned that the infirmary would release her if they’re worried about her mental state. But it’s apparently their problem now. Annie came up with an idea for now. They were going to invite Rebecca to have dinner with them. She probably hasn’t had a good meal in a while. Rebecca has agreed to join them for a meal, which was cooked by Pie, Blue’s Felyne companion. During dinner, the group tries to start up a conversation. “So, where do you come from?” Kreuz asks, genuinely curious. “It’s...it’s a small country. Not very far...but…” Rebecca began to trail off, and seemed hesitant to keep talking. Annie spoke up to keep the conversation moving. “Did you have a job there?” “Not really…” The conversation went on like this for a little while. The team tried to ask Rebecca questions, but she only gives vague answers. She hasn’t eaten much either. As they were finishing up, a commotion could be heard outside. Strange for this time of day, the sun is almost completely down. This is usually when things begin to go quiet. All five of them decide to check it out. They made their way to the town center, where a crowd of people were drawn to. A few carts pulled by Aptonoth were there with a group of people wearing some uniform. The uniform was grey with a red stripe going down on the left side. No one seems to know who they are, they just showed up. After a minute or so, a man with slicked back red hair got onto one of the carts, which looked like a platform. The man’s uniform was a bit different from the others’, having dark grey long sleeves and another red stripe going around his stomach. “Ladies and gentlemen, I trust you are all having a fine evening. Forgive the disturbance, but I am here to present you all with something amazing.” He spoke calmly and professionally. “This guy looks like a dweeb.” Blue whispers to Annie. This got a giggle out of her. “Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me M. I am what you can call, a Monster Tamer.” “What the fuck kind of name is M?” Blue whispers again. “Really? That’s all you’re paying attention to?” Sky asks. Blue just shrugged his shoulders. M continued his speech. “In fact, I am developing a way to make you all Monster Tamers.” Never again will we have to worry about monsters messing up mankind’s hard work. Instead, we can make them work hard for us.” The crowd began to whisper among themselves. Everyone becoming a Monster Tamer? It sounds like crazy talk. “I know that this sounds impossible. But we are hard at work making this reality. I will have a demonstration ready very soon. Thank you for your time.” M bows and climbs off of his stage. The carts are pulled away, and the crowd disperses. “Now how in the world is that gonna work? Is he gonna have us whispering into a monster’s ear or some shit?” Blue says sarcastically. Annie laughs a bit. “Who knows, it sounds ridiculous. But if it ends up being true, hunters could be put out of business.” Kreuz looks over to Rebecca. She’s fixated on the direction M went. He puts his hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit. His hand was shocked a bit. “Ow, stupid static.” he says, shaking his hand. “Sorry, I wanted to ask if you’re ok.” Rebecca stares for a moment. “That man...makes me uncomfortable…” “Yeah, he gives me the creeps too. I wouldn’t worry about it though. Probably just someone trying to make easy money and rip people off.” Kreuz paused for a moment before changing the subject. “Anyway, you still need to take it easy. Why don’t you get some rest.” “Yeah...thank you…” Kreuz smiles at her, and she gives a small smile back. They head their separate ways to their tents. Kreuz is worried about Rebecca. She seems so on edge and on guard, he wants to help her chill out a bit. He comes up an idea, but it’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 4 - Sparking an Interest Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86